If Elladan and Elrohir Knew This
by world-classgeek
Summary: The twin sons of Elrond got their mischeivousness somewhere...And their father had a twin brother! I belive that Elrond and Elros were twins, and this is based on that idea. K.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, places, events etc, etc, etc...**

**A/N: Elladan and Elrohir got their mischievousness somewhere...personally I doubt that it was from Galadriel's daughter...**

Elrond Half-Elven watched as Glorfindel hauled Elladan and Elrohir towards his office. The boys were in trouble. Again. Elrond bit his lip to keep from laughing as his sharp Elven hearing picked up the loud protests from his sons. Those two were trouble. If it wasn't one thing it was another, pranks, neglected duties, more pranks...In fact, Elladan and Elrohir were so much like their father had been at their age, though very few people knew it, and most of those were either dead, or in Valinoir. As the sound of his friend bringing in his sons for yet another talking to, Elrond's mind wandered back to a time before the twins, before Celbrien, before Rivendell...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"ELROS! ELROND!" the shout echoed through the camp. Maglor was furious. "Were are those twin terrors that call themselves Elves?" the second son of Fëanor muttered.

"What did they do now, Maglor?" Maedhros asked, coming up behind his brother.

"They took my quiver, took out all the arrows, and replaced them with thorn branches!"

A smile twitched at the corner of Maedhros's mouth. "That was imaginative."

"It was painful!"

"I don't doubt it." Maedhros said, still smiling. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Maglor fell to muttering threats against the Half-Elven twins.

From up in a tree, almost directly above the heads of the sons of Fëanor, the two young Elves looked at each other and grinned. Success! Elrond and Elros moved quietly through the treetops with nearly complete silence. When they reached the huge oak that was far enough outside the camp for the twins to talk in private without being overheard, they swung down onto the branches they were accustomed to sitting on. Elros, his shoulder-length straight dark brown hair pulled back at the top, sat in a higher branch than his younger brother. Elrond, with the same brown hair and the same brown eyes as his older twin, sat cross-legged on a wide branch.

"Well, Ro," Elrond said. "What are we going to do if they catch us this time?"

Elros, the one who always talked them out of everything, shrugged. "We'll hide, like we always do. Then they'll find us and make us wash dishes for a week or something like that."

Elrond made a face. "I hate washing dishes."

Elros made a face as well. "Maedhros is going to be furious. We didn't wash the dishes either." Elrond laughed out loud, and Elros leaned down and clapped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shh! Do you _want_ them to find us, El?"

Elrond pulled his brother's hand off of his mouth, and shook his head. "No. I want to make a plan for what we are going to do when they find us."

"I told you already! We'll hide!"

"We always are found, Ro. No matter where we hide. Maedhros always finds us! I want a proper plan."

"El, you like plans too much." Elros said, nonchalantly. "I'll talk us out of it. I always do. What should we do to Maedhros now?"

Elrond grinned. "How about put frogs in his bed?"

Elros looked at his brother with admiration. "Now, that is a good plan."

"I know where to get the frogs too!" Elrond continued. "About a half-hour's walk to the east, there's a river. It's full of frogs. I know cause I went swimming there the other day."

"So that's where you were when you didn't show up for lunch! You went swimming!"

Elrond shrugged. "It was hot out. I'm surprised you didn't think of it."

Elros affectionately ruffled his brother's hair. "You're the smart one, El. Not me. I just bring your plans into fruition."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elrond managed to put on a stern face as Glorfindel dragged in his sons. "Well, you two. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked dutifully sheepish. They were young, and could, and would, be forgiven many things. Elrohir, the younger, started. "Well, Ada, we were playing..."

"In the stables!" Glorfindel interrupted.

"Well, Ada," Elladan said. "No one ever said we couldn't play in the stables."

"And we moved a pail of water," Elrohir added.

"And it kinda accidentally fell over," Elladan went on.

"On Glorfindel and Erestor." finished Elrohir.

Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked at Glorfindel who was soaking wet, and glaring at the twins. "Erestor and I were going to go hunting!" Glorfindel said. "And now it has been delayed!"

Elrond knew his friend well enough that Glorfindel was never more than annoyed with the twins. "Well, Glorfindel," the Elf-Lord said. "What do you think we should do with these two?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "Dishes. There's a really big pot down in the kitchen that needs two strong boys to scrub it out."

Elrond agreed, and the twins moaned in protest as their Ada walked them down to the kitchens himself.

**A/N: a one-shot, unless I get plenty of feedback to continue. Please comment!**


End file.
